powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet
Name: Gray Powers: Ability intuition, Adaptive Magic, Alchemy , Dark Arts, Elemental Magic, Immortality, Intuitive Aptitude, Magic, Meta Magic, Necromancy, Planeswalking, Scientific Prowess , Summoning and Technomagic Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Adventurer, Former Soldier, Former Rebel, Necromancer, Mage, Scientist Personality: Gray's personality happens to be Childish, and Playful, Serious And Friendly. Gray is only Childish And Playful around people he knows or trusts, he is Serious when he needs to be and Friendly to those he thinks will not hurt him or his family, He can also be passive aggressive sometimes. He also has a darkside that he makes sure he keeps in check for his daughter. Background: Gray came from an poor family but his parents did as much as they can for him and his little sister. One day Gray was delivering letters to an older man, when he knocked know one was there so he opened the door, while inside snooping he noticed books with symbols and weird words out of know where the man pops out and says "what are you doing snoopin around boy" gray tried explaining himself and why he was there he told the man that the books are magic books right the old man replied "yes" and gray ask if he could teach him magic the old man was reluclant be started to teach gray magic. Six years later gray is now 22yr and has now almost full mastery over his abilities over magic so much that he is now even more stronger then his mentor, but this now has attracted the attention of the military.Gray was an accomplished special soldier in the military. The military came to Gray's home murdered his enitire familiy for the use of magic, Gray was angered because the soldiers laughed claiming he didn't have to cover for them, infuriated at the military's neglegence he was sent into a rage and brutally killed, Gray using magic brought them back and joined a rebellion in whiich he would soar through the ranks and ultimately becoming the leader. Two Years later Gray power stronger than before and has a new ability to walk to diffrent planes and use it's material's for his purposes, he now has gain control of the goverment, seeing on how much destruction and pain he has caused, Gray uses his knowledge of science and uses it to create formulas to make plant growth within a month making it more effective for his people and keep his now new army well fed. As secretly being in control of Sector 1(Earth, The Moon, Mars, Venus), Gray decided to make his military stronger and bigger, building factories for robotics, weaponry, space travel, and possibly plane travel. Fighting Style: Gray is skilled in martial arts and most weaponry but for close range Gray perfers elemental magic and his dagger/sword hybrid made of Corron Metal strong,very durable, and almost weightless it come's from a plane Gray traveled to, it's also enchanted to steal souls and use the souls against other enemies with powerful slashes. For medium to long range Gray utilizes interdimensional dark portals to attack and pull his enemies closer, and uses gadets and summons different types of drones. In general Gray Displays lots of different types of gadets either invented by him or others, lots of different weapons, armor, and magic for combat. Since Gray has started to travel to different planes he will most likely build up his arsenal of magic, weapon, gadets, and combat abilities. Talents: Art Cooking Martial Arts Magic Science Weapons Lieutenant Background: ''' The Hooded: Abilities: Wraith Physiology The hooded are Five wraiths apart of Gray's dead army, they are in command of Gray's spirits, wraiths and undead. The hooded strike fear in to there opponent's with their shrieks and cries scaring even the most battle harden the hooded only shown them selves when it was important or Gray ordered it. Greg: Abilities: Bionic Physiology , Information Transferal Greg is a robot lieutenant apart of IMC R.A.(Robotic Army) His job is to command R.A. and IMC Soldiers alike and monitor their Activities like Creation of R.A Bots, Scouting mission's, patrols, Scavenging Missions, And Skirmishes with terrorists or militia's. Greg is also a tatical robot proccesing new tactic's and strategy's. Greg utilizes tendrils for data transferal and failsafe just incase of any mishaps Crax Abilities: Peak Human Condition , Enhanced Gunmanship Crax is a Miltary Police Commander in charge of Enforcing The laws of IMC and providing Special Police Services. Crax is one of Gray's most loyal comrades,the rest of Crax's history is a mystery. '''Base Of Operations: Mologamy City,Earth Cities: ' ' Mologamy City Population: 4,158,256 Industry: Manufacturing Technical Specialty: Military Technology Apollo City Population: 756,226 Industry: Science/Technology Research Technical Specialty: Engineering Arbre City Population: 1,345,296 Industry: Agriculture Technical Specialty: Agriculture and Horticulture Technology Grand City Population: 3,941,327 Industry: Robotics And Drones Technical Specialty: Robotics And Drone Engineering Earth's Defense: Motto: Bringer's of justice Allegiance: Interplanetary Military Corps Size: 20,00 Humans 5,000 Robots IMC Navy: Role: Space Navy Duties: *''The preparation of naval forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war'' *The maintenance of naval aviation, including land-based naval aviation, air transport essential for naval operations and all air weapons and air techniques involved in the operations and activities of the Navy *The development of aircraft, weapons, tactics, technique, organization, and equipment of naval combat and service elements. Allegiance: Interplanetary Military Corps Motto: Not for ourselves but for you Size: 877,868 Humans 798,482 Fighter Robots IMC Air Force: Role: Protecting the skies of earth Duties: *to preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the IMC, the Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the IMC; *to support national policy; *to implement national objectives; *to overcome any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the IMC. Allegiance: Interplanetary Military Corps Motto: IMC's Angels Size: 516,577 Humans 223,675 Drones Alternate Forms: When Gray likes going incognito or pranking people he likes to use magic to change his form Dark Mage by caiomm.jpg|Grim Reaper Dark-Mage.jpg|Ghostly Mage necromancer2.jpg|Battle Mode mage_art03.jpg|Enraged Family: Aleena: Aleena is Gray's daughter from the war, Gray would do anything for his daugter he would protect her with all he's got only until he dies will somebody hurt her, she is the only thing that keeps Gray from going berzerks, he takes her on his journeys too. Myali Luedrimana: Myali Is of dark elf origin, she is Gray's girlfriend, he and her i have a nice but complicated relationship. She hates how immature Gray can be when he is around her or other people, but she loves how he has a darkside that could bring destruction, Gray Loves her because he thinks she is a great mother around his daughter, and how strong, independent, dangerous, and sexy she is. Category:Blog posts